


Slow Burn

by Mimisempai



Series: Slow Burn [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Suivant une impulsion, Rafael invite Sonny à boire un verre après son départ du bureau d'Adjoint au Procureur. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il tomberait amoureux. Se déroule 3 mois après la dernière apparition de Rafael Barba dans New York Unité Spéciale. Traduction de mforpaul avec son autorisation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481374) by [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul). 

Chapitre 1

N'était-ce pas complètement déplacé de sa part de l'inviter à boire un verre ?

De toute façon, c'était trop tard maintenant. Il s'appuya sur le bar pour regarder son scotch, son deuxième. Ou plutôt le troisième. Il s'était versé un double à son arrivée.

Le procès avait eu lieu il y a onze semaines. Non coupable. Il était dans un état étrange où il réussissait à ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y pensait tout simplement pas. Il ne réfléchissait pas au fait de se sentir à la fois coupable et non coupable. Ce n'était pas derrière lui. Mais il réussissait à ne pas penser à ce sujet. Dans un sens, ça faisait du bien.

Il n'avait pas dit au revoir.

Rafael avait dit au revoir à Liv devant le tribunal. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques fois par la suite. Il pensait qu'elle était en colère contre d'être parti. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'était pas en mesure de gérer ça pour l'instant. Il avait dit au revoir à Carmen bien sûr. Et Fin lui avait dit au revoir. Fin avait été plus intelligent que lui. Le matin, après le procès, Fin l'avait attendu à l'extérieur de son café préféré, l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui avait souhaité le meilleur, et lui avait dit d'appeler de temps en temps. C'était le genre d'adieux que Rafael aimait. Ceux où il n'y avait rien à dire.

Il prit une gorgée brûlante de Scotch. Le problème de Rafael c'est que son travail était l'amour de sa vie. C'est un homme passionné et maintenant, il n'avait rien où mettre sa passion. Il s'ennuyait. Ce qui était aussi bien en fait. Il n'était pas encore prêt à trouver un nouvel emploi.

Il finit son verre, juste quand il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. Le détective se glissa à côté de lui avec un sourire désinvolte. Il n'y avait pas de tabouret libre .

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de lui demander de partager quelques verres. Le week-end dernier, il avait brièvement rencontré Liv et Noah dans le parc. Elle n'avait pas parlé du travail et il n'avait pas demandé. Ça avait été bizarre. Donc, il s'était fait une note mentale de commencer à se poser des questions sur son ancien lieu de travail lundi. Ce qu'il avait fait.

Aurait-il dû dire au revoir à tout le monde ? Il se fichait de tous ceux du bureau du procureur, hormis Carmen. Au commissariat, Rollins lui aurait fait ses adieux, comme Fin, avec moins de cœur probablement. De plus, Rafael ne la trouvait pas particulièrement gentille. Donc il avait délibéré sur l'inspecteur restant - sans résultat.

Puis, le jeudi soir, assis sur son petit balcon, sirotant un Scotch épicé appelé « Prophétie » de l'île écossaise solitaire du Jura où George Orwell avait écrit son roman noir « 1984 », il avait décroché son téléphone et envoyé un SMS à l'inspecteur : [Hey]. Il aurait dû ajouter quelque chose de verbalement plus élégant, mais la réponse est venue presque immédiatement : [Hé]. Rafael avait presque pu entendre la surprise de ce mot.

R: Comment allez-vous ?  
S: Bien, je travaille beaucoup comme d'habitude. Rien de spécial  
S: Comment allez vous ?  
R: Je suis ok. Rien de spécial, non plus.  
S: Toujours au chômage ?   
R: Ouais, je maîtrise le fait de ne rien faire  
S: La loi ne vous manque pas ?   
R: Si. Mais j'ai besoin de temps libre après ce que j'ai fait.  
S: Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même.  
R: Êtes-vous en colère contre moi ?  
S: Non.  
R: Ok.  
S: Je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait quelque chose de mal.  
R: Rien ne peut briser votre affection pour moi.  
S: Si... mais pas ça. Vous avez essayé de faire le bien. Je ne juge pas.  
R: Donc, pas de rancune ?  
S: Nan.  
R: Dites...  
R: Vous voulez boire un verre quand vous êtes libre ?  
S: Pourquoi ?  
R: Quel genre de réponse attendez-vous par SMS ?  
S: Ok  
S: Besoin de rester tard demain pour la paperasse, mais pas de travail le samedi, alors que diriez-   
vous de nous retrouver au bar vers 22h – 22H30 demain ?  
R: Ok alors  
S: Mais je paie  
R: Non, Je vous ai invité  
S: Un chômeur ne peut pas payer  
R: Vous êtes trop poli  
S: et vous trop impoli pour rejeter  
R: pas d'objection  
S: ok alors, à plus demain.  
R: Bye

Rien ne surprenait Rafael à propos de cet homme. Il était loyal, bon et gentil. Rafael ne le méritait pas. Même après onze semaines de silence, il lui avait demandé comment il allait et avait accepté de le rencontrer le lendemain.

Néanmoins, il avait craint que le bon garçon catholique ne lui offre un petit voyage en culpabilité. Ou pire, que celui qui avait été son ombre ait été déçu par lui. Au moins, ce qui était sûr c'est que ça lui ferait un bonbon pour les yeux.

Donc, ils étaient là. Il était près de onze heures. Le sourire chaleureux qui rayonnait vers Rafael brillait dans ses yeux bleus. C'était trop. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux de le voir. C'est pourquoi tant de gens, y compris Rafael, au début, ne s'entendaient pas avec lui : c'était un livre ouvert.

« Salut », dit Carisi, en montrant le verre vide de Rafael. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps. »

« C'est bon, j'ai le temps », répondit Rafael.

Carisi portait toujours son costume du travail. Un costume bleu marine, trois pièces, à la coupe slim, avec une cravate assortie, une chemise bleu clair. Trop de gel dans les cheveux.

« Une bière », Carisi fit signe au barman. « Et un autre Scotch pour lui. » Carisi se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air fatigué. « C'était une belle surprise. Vous allez bien ? », demanda Carisi avec une inquiétude honnête.

« Je vais bien. - Vraiment », ajouta-t-il, car il savait que Carisi ne le croirait pas. Pour le convaincre, Rafael parla posément mais rapidement, regardant Carisi dans les yeux : « Je prends mon temps. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de ne pas trop penser à mes actions. Ne parlons pas de ça. Si vous avez quelque chose que vous avez besoin de me dire, alors allez-y maintenant et le sujet sera clos pour le reste de la soirée », dit durement Rafael.

Carisi étudia le visage de Rafael avec soin, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Lentement, il secoua la tête.

« Rien à dire. Comme je l'ai dit. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être juste. Ce que je respecte. »

Rafael le considéra pendant un long moment. Il était au courant que le procès de la nièce de Carisi s'était terminé il y a quelques semaines. Il devrait demander à Carisi comment il gérait tout ça. Mais Rafael décida d'éviter un sujet sensible.

Donc tout fut dit.

Carisi était si authentique. Rafael était content qu'il ne fasse pas d'histoires. Rafael ne voulait pas que ça devienne émotionnel.

Parfaitement chronométré, le barman posa un nouveau Scotch devant lui et donna sa bière à Carisi. Carisi la prit et en engloutit la moitié en une gorgée.

Il avait l'air fatigué.

Une mèche de cheveux blonds sale gagna son combat contre le gel capillaire et tomba sur son front.

Rafael aima ça.

« Nous devrions vous trouver un tabouret », dit-il nonchalamment.

« Nah. J'ai été assis pendant environ cinq heures », répondit Carisi. Son accent de Staten Island inchangé. « Mais ne parlons pas du travail. »

De quoi d'autre devaient-ils parler ?

Carisi vida le reste de sa bière et la regarda, pointant des yeux le Scotch de Rafael.

Le prochain sera son cinquième en une demi-heure, il devait ralentir.

« J'ai un peu d'avance », dit Rafael en secouant la tête. Carisi haussa les épaules et se commanda une autre bière. Il étira son long corps et passa sa grande main sur son visage.

Il avait juste l'air fatigué.

« Alors, pourquoi ? », demanda encore Carisi, regardant Rafael dans les yeux.

Rafael avait essayé de répondre à cette question la veille par SMS, mais il avait échoué. Essayait-il de rattraper le temps perdu avec un ancien collègue ? Non. Se sentait-il mal de ne pas avoir dit au revoir après qu'ils aient travaillé si étroitement ensemble ? Oui. Était-ce parce qu'il avait vraiment un faible pour cet homme avide, grand et plein d'assurance ? Peut-être.

« C'est juste que... je n'ai jamais fait mes adieux. Vous m'avez beaucoup ennuyé et je suppose que j'étais un mentor merdique mais une fois que je suis passé sur votre regard de chiot , j'ai aimé travailler avec vous. Alors... », Rafael dit ça en relâchant un gros soupir puis en haussant les épaules. Qu'y avait-il de plus à dire ?

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me disiez quelque chose d'aussi gentil ce soir », sourit Carisi. Ça lui convenait.  
« Eh bien, c'est toute la gentillesse que j'ai à donner pour ce soir. »

Rafael fit passer une gorgée brûlante de Scotch au travers de sa gorge. Le barman donna la bière suivante à Carisi. Celui-ci se retourna et se mit debout derrière le bar, mettant son coude sur le comptoir et laissant ses yeux passer sur la foule. Carisi posa la bouteille de bière sur ses lèvres roses. L'ombre d'une barbe pointait. Sa pomme d'Adam bougea quand il avala.

Rafael a laissé ses yeux parcourir la silhouette de Carisi. Grand, mince, quelques muscles. Cet homme était fait pour porter des costumes. Ou des uniformes. Il avait juste l'air d'un flic. Pourquoi avait-il passé l'examen du Barreau ? se demanda Rafael.

Même si ses pensées avaient commencé à divaguer, Rafael réalisa que Carisi avait reporté son attention sur lui. Rafael laissa ses yeux suivre lentement le costume bleu jusqu'aux yeux assortis. Carisi lui lança un regard surpris, mais amusé. Rafael s'en ficha, quatre verres et ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Il l'observerait ouvertement autant qu'il le voulait. Carisi sourit et ne dit rien. Rafael était content que Carisi ait apprécié.

« Vous nous manquez à l'unité spéciale »,dit Carisi.

« Je sais qu'aucun autre procureur n'est à ma hauteur », commenta Rafael vivement.

Carisi sourit : « Il s'en sort bien. Mais vous me manquez, vousm'avez beaucoup aidé pour passer l'examen du barreau et à comprendre la loi.… »

«Vous avez dit qu'on ne parlerait pas du travail », le coupa Rafael Il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait que Carisi lui fasse des compliments au sujet de leur ancienne vie professionnelle. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Et Carisi sembla comprendre. « D'accord. Alors dites-moi ce que vous faites ces jours-ci ?», demanda Carisi en se tournant et se penchant plus près.

Le bar était bruyant.

« Mercredi, j'ai fini deux livres en un après-midi », dit Rafael, levant son sourcil ironiquement.

« Combien de pages ? », demanda Carisi.

« Un d'environ cent cinquante et l'autre de deux cents. »

« Bah, c'est pas impressionnant. Nous avons tous les deux étudié le droit, nous sommes habitués à plus », sourit Carisi.

Rafael se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à tolérer l'accent de Staten Island.

« Vous devriez vous renseigner sur les titres », répondit avec arrogance Rafael.

« D'accord, quels livres avez-vous lus ? »

La deuxième bière de Carisi était finie. Il commanda la prochaine et un nouveau Scotch pour Rafael. Il n'avait pas fini son dernier, mais le barman mit néanmoins le nouveau Scotch à côté de son dernier à moitié fini.

Parce qu'un autre cheveu blond était tombé sur son front, Rafael permit Carisi de parler du club de livres de sa mère sur Staten Island. Mais il n'était pas été assez gentil pour l'écouter. Au lieu de cela, il savoura le Scotch fortement tourbé sur sa langue et avala lentement, appréciant la brûlure lente dans sa gorge. Les bavardages de Carisi étaient comme une musique de fond.

C'était une bonne soirée. 

Rafael se pencha un peu vers l'avant parce qu'il voulait sentir l'eau de Cologne de Carisi. Il l'avait toujours trouvée trop douce pour lui. Après la longue journée de Carisi, l'eau de Cologne avait de toute façon disparu. Il sentait plus comme lui. Le parfum d'un homme.

Rafael pencha un peu la tête en étudiant le visage de Carisi. Carisi était-il hétéro ? Il s'était posé cette question à plusieurs reprises.

Il l'était probablement.

« Peut-être devriez-vous ouvrir un club de lecture », conclut Carisi en lui faisant signe pour une autre bière.

« Peut-être que vous devriez y aller doucement sur les boissons », répondit Rafael.

« La semaine a été longue et je n'ai pas à travailler demain », se défendit Carisi. Il passa ses longs doigts à travers ses cheveux d'or et d'argent. « Est-ce que la loi ne vous manque pas ? », demanda encore Carisi.

« Si, je m'ennuie », répondit honnêtement Rafael. « Mais c'est bien pour le moment. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de temps. »

« Vous savez comment faire ça ? », demanda Carisi avec ses yeux qui scintillaient d'amusement.

Rafael leva son Scotch pour marquer un point. « J'ai de l'alcool et vous payez pour ça. Ça ne peut pas être mieux. » Carisi ricana. Rafael essaya d'être gentil encore une fois ce soir et lui posa une question : « Que faites-vous quand vous ne travaillez pas ? »

Carisi le regarda avec étonnement. « Je rends visite à mon père et à ma mère le week-end. J'ai trois soeurs, deux nièces... je vais à la messe le dimanche. Je vais parfois à la salle de sport » Carisi haussa les épaules. « J'aide Amanda avec Jesse. J'aime cuisiner. Et parfois, je paie des verres aux avocats au chômage. »

À la fin de son discours, Carisi retira la veste de son costume et avec un sourire d'excuse la suspendit au-dessus du tabouret de bar sur lequel Rafael était assis.

Et Rafael aurait pu jurer que Carisi sentait son eau de Cologne. Heureusement, il avait décidé de mettre sa plus chère.

« Et le mois dernier, je me suis porté volontaire pour donner des conseils juridiques gratuits à une organisation de mon quartier qui aide les immigrants illégaux. »  
Carisi est trop amical. Mais Rafael admirait sa confiance en lui à ce propos. Carisi n'avait pas honte d'être gentil et il s'en foutait quand les gens se moquaient de lui ou bien en profitaient. Il avait toujours été à l'aise avec la façon dont il était. C'était admirable, Rafael devait l'admettre.

« Jamais de rendez-vous ? » demanda Rafael.

Le cinquième verre dans la main et ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble, il s'en fichait si la question allait trop loin.

Carisi rougit. Les joues rougies lui donnaient un air fantastique. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que Rafael avait pris plaisir à le taquiner pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

« Si j'en ai l'occasion », répondit Carisi avec timidité.

Rafael prit une grande respiration, il ne savait pas comment continuer à partir de là. En homme éloquent qu'il était.

Trop tard de toute façon, Carisi réussit à amener la conversation de là à une de ses sœurs qui se fiançait tout le temps et à sa vie amoureuse.

Rafael le laissa parler. En fait, il avait pris goût à l'accent de Staten Island avec le temps.

C'était simple et accueillant.

Rafael pencha la tête. Pour un gars hétéro, il utilisait trop de produits capillaires et portait des costumes trop bien ajustés. Et il faisait des gâteaux pour l'anniversaire de ses collègues. Il n'était pas le genre de catholique homophobe. Mais aucune alarme gay ne se déclencha, Carisi lui semblait hétéro.

Le Scotch et la compagnie le faisaient se sentir bien. Carisi commanda la prochaine tournée. Rafael arrêta de suivre le nombre de verres qu'ils avaient pris. Carisi était pompette. La bière semblait le réveiller. Il parla de ses soeurs. Il semblait avoir au moins six d'entre elles qui avait fait des choix terribles quand s'agissait des hommes. Rafael ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'une des histoires : « Elle devrait aller les yeux bandés dans un bar. Elle finirait sûrement avec un meilleur gars. » Carisi avait assez d'humour pour en rire.

Puis Carisi parla de comment sa Nonna avait l'habitude de lui faire des montagnes de nourriture. Ça rappelait à Rafael son Abuelita. Carisi remonta ses manches, exposant lentement les muscles de ses bras inférieurs. Alors Rafael lui parla de son Abuelita et il n'y avait plus rien à faire que de sourire ensemble sur les similitudes.

Il était presque une heure quand le bar devint trop bruyant.

Pourtant, la conversation était toujours agréable.

Alors Rafael se pencha plus près pour parler à l'oreille de Carisi. Il respira l'odeur de l'inspecteur qui avait eu une longue journée derrière lui. Il sentait bon et salé.

« J'ai un petit balcon, prenons-y un dernier verre », dit-il à Carisi.

Carisi tourna son visage, accrocha ses yeux et accepta.

« Payons et partons. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'air frais indiquait la fin du printemps et le début de l'été lors de cette première nuit de mai à New York. La fraîcheur de l'air remplit leurs poumons dès que les portes du bar s'ouvrirent.

« J'ai faim », annonça Carisi.

Rafael ne fut pas du tout surpris.

« Au moins maintenant je sais qui est responsable de votre appétit », commenta Rafael.

« Eh bien, Nonna me réchauffait des lasagnes à tout moment », sourit Carisi.

Abuelita n'aurait pas approuvé de manger au milieu de la nuit.

« Pour les fringales alimentaires quand on est ivre, il n'y a rien de mieux que la nourriture du Moyen-Orient de toute façon », déclara Rafael en regardant au hasard autour de lui. Comme il ne trouvait rien, il regarda son téléphone.

« J'allais dire exactement la même chose », le visage de Carisi s'illumina. « Quand on est ivre, Kebab ou Falafel c'est le top. » Carisi attrapa Rafael par le bras mais le relâcha tout de suite. « Allez », dit-il avec un geste exagéré.

Ils finirent par manger des falafels et des frites avec un coca dans un petit restaurant à quelques blocs du bar.

C'était parfait.

Ça devait faire des décennies que Rafael n'avait pas mangé autant au milieu d'une nuit d'ivresse. Il se sentit vieux. Il regarda l'autre homme qui mangeait comme s'il avait un trou dans l'estomac. Ils étaient simplement debout sur le trottoir en train de manger.

C'était absolument génial.

Après avoir fini, ils burent tous deux une bouteille d'eau. La nourriture et l'air frais les avaient un peu dessoulés. Rafael n'aimait pas ça.

« Mon appartement est à cinq rues d'ici », dit Rafael, en se demandant si leur dernier verre était encore à l'ordre du jour.

« Nous pouvons marcher », répondit Carisi.

Bien.

Ils se promenèrent donc dans les rues nocturnes de Manhattan.

C'était aussi agréable, de manière inattendue.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Sentant une petite brise sur leurs visages. Rafael pouvait même écarter l'odeur des déchets et des gaz d'échappement. Le parfum d'une ville.

Quand Rafael ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il fit signe à Carisi de rentrer sans chichis. Il nota comment l'inspecteur observait son appartement alors qu'il alla à la cuisine et prit deux verres dans un placard. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et quand il revint au salon, il regarda Carisi mettre sa veste de costume sur une chaise en bois, déboutonnant son gilet avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de desserrer sa cravate. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Rafael le surveillait. Rafael admira la facilité avec laquelle Carisi se mettait à l'aise.

« Prenez de l'eau », dit Rafael.

Après qu'ils eurent tous deux bu un verre, Rafael montra la grande fenêtre. « Le balcon est là-bas. »

Puis, Rafael retourna dans la cuisine. Il avait une collection de Scotch. Des cadeaux et des récompenses qu'il s'était faits après une victoire au tribunal. Il choisit le whisky Bowmore. Il était de l'île écossaise d'Islay, celle à côté de l'Île de Jura, une île plus peuplée, mais il ne savait pas si quelqu'un célèbre avait écrit quelque chose de célèbre là-bas. Il savait seulement que la distillerie Bowmore chauffait la piscine locale avec la chaleur produite pendant la production de whisky.

« C'est génial », dit Carisi en gesticulant joyeusement quand Rafael arriva sur le balcon.

Le balcon était minuscule. On pouvait à peine se retourner, il y avait des palettes en bois sur lesquelles Rafael avait mis les coussins de son vieux canapé. C'est là que Sonny venait de s'asseoir.

Le balcon donnait sur la cour intérieure, donc ils ne faisaient que regarder les murs. La poussière de la climatisation ou des systèmes de chauffage remplissait l'air en permanence. Rafael aimait aussi son balcon.

Il ne faisait même pas froid, à part une petite brise.

« Ironiquement, j'ai eu une réduction juste parce que le balcon est si petit », rit Rafael et s'assit à côté de lui.

Il y avait juste de la place pour deux personnes sur ce canapé.

« Vous possédez cet endroit ? », demanda Carisi avec incrédulité.

Bien sûr, qu'il est impressionné. Rafael se souvint de son Abuelita qui déambulait dans ce minuscule appartement de Manhattan comme si c'était Buckingham Palace. Elle aurait aimé Sonny. Abuelita aurait cuisiné des montagnes de nourriture que Sonny aurait mangées avec enthousiasme sans grossir et Abuelita aurait doucement pardonné à Rafael son point faible pour les beaux garçons blancs.

Mais elle n'était plus ici.

Rafael hocha la tête en versant le Scotch dans les verres.

« Je l'ai acheté il y a exactement vingt-et-un ans. L'année dernière, j'ai payé le dernier versement », déclara Rafael levant son sourcil en auto-approbation. « C'est un bon moment pour devenir chômeur. »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Rafael prit une gorgée de Scotch et en apprécia la brûlure. Carisi trinqua avec son verre. On ne fait pas ça avec du Scotch, mais comme ses cheveux blonds avaient gagné le combat contre le gel, Rafael ne dit rien.

Carisi n'essaya même pas de supprimer le frisson qu'il ressentit quand le Scotch lui brûla la gorge. Il était logique que Carisi n'aime pas l'alcool fort, pensa Rafael.

« Je l'ai eu pas cher, je dois l'admettre », dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un a été assassiné ici ? » plaisanta Sonny.

Rafael ne put empêcher le grand sourire qui glissa sur son visage. « En fait, oui. »

Carisi rit fort et Rafael ne put s'empêcher de rire avec. Ils avaient beaucoup bu.

« Un coup de la pègre italienne. »

Ils rirent encore plus fort.

Rafael se sentit comme un adolescent. C'était tellement libérateur.

Il se pencha pour raconter l'histoire du tueur à gages de la mafia que ses voisins lui raconté lorsqu'il avait emménagé. Rafael commença à parler trop vite et trop doucement. De façon à ce que son public soit accroché à ses lèvres. La salle d'audience en tant que scène lui manquait.

Ils étaient si proches. Leurs têtes se touchaient parfois presque quand ils riaient. Rafael essaya de se souvenir des noms du tueur à gages et quelle famille rivalisait avec qui et finit par dire des noms italiens au hasard. Carisi le perça à jour.

Soudain, Carisi s'assit face à lui sur ce petit canapé. Leurs genoux se touchaient. Son gilet était ouvert, les manches retroussées, la cravate lâche. Dans une main, il tenait le Scotch et ses cheveux tombaient sur son front. Il s'étira le dos. Et il prit l'air d'un mafieux italien. Rafael ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de trouver que Sonny était étonnamment bon. Rafael se détesta de le trouver si attirant à ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le sourire qui apparut sur son visage.

Le club de théâtre du lycée lui vint à l'esprit. Donc Rafael s'assit, face à Carisi et fit sa propre version de Corleone, meilleure bien sûr. Les beaux yeux bleus de Carisi s'illuminèrent d'amusement surpris. Le sourire lui convenait bien plus que son visage de travail concentré.

Ils rirent beaucoup ensemble. Rafael ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait passé un si bon moment. Il remplit le verre de Scotch et se détendit, tout comme Carisi. Ils burent et restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

La ville était toujours pleine de bruit et de lumières. Mais ici, sur ce balcon, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Rafael s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé et mit ses jambes sur la balustrade.

« Vous me bloquez la vue », dit Sonny avec sarcasme, et il fit de même.

Leurs pieds ne se touchaient pas mais leurs épaules oui. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Carisi avait été proche toute la soirée sans rien laisser paraître. Carisi était ce genre de mec qui était vraiment gentil. Qui vénérait vraiment un bon avocat parce qu'il voulait apprendre de lui. Qui avait eu la gentillesse de passer du bon temps avec un ami.

Rafael n'allait pas tout gâcher en draguant un hétéro.

Carisi sortit son téléphone et vérifia l'horloge. Rafael vit l'heure clignoter sur l'écran. Il était plus de trois heures trente.

Carisi soupira.

« Je devrais y aller, avant d'être complètement ivre. » a-t-il dit.

Si poli.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé », dit Rafael ouvertement. « Je veux dire, vous pouvez si vous êtes fatigué. Mais c'est bon pour moi. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligé d'y aller à cause des bonnes manières. »

Carisi le fixa. Yeux bleus dans les yeux émeraudes.

« D'accord, parce que c'est vraiment confortable ici », dit Carisi, penchant sa tête en arrière et fermant ses yeux.

« Mais ne vous endormez pas », taquina Rafael et versa du Scotch.

Après une bonne gorgée, il laissa aussi retomber sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Sa Nonna n'aurait pas aimé Rafael. Cette femme semblait n'avoir rien fait d'autre que cuisiner ou aller à la Messe. On ne peut pas avoir des desserts et des pâtes tout le temps. Nonna n'aurait pas aimé son attitude et ses costumes chics.

Mais encore une fois, elle n'était pas là.

« Il y avait un groupe d'italiens dans mon école catholique, ils se faisaient appelér les parrains », dit Rafael au hasard.

Carisi rit. « Il y avait un groupe de Latinos dans mon école catholique qui s'appelaient les Don Juan de Marcos. »

« Ouais, c'est pire. »

Alors ils parlèrent de l'école catholique. Rafael semblait avoir été trop occupé avec le club de théâtre et à obtenir une bourse d'études à Harvard, parce qu'il n'a pas pu raconter beaucoup d'histoires intéressantes. Il avait un peu honte que la stupide école catholique de Staten Island ait fourni de meilleures histoires que l'école catholique du Bronx. Il était étonnant de voir combien de fois Dominick Carisi Jr. avait été envoyé au bureau du principal.   
Mais Carisi n'avait pas seulement été harcelé. Il avait l'habitude de frapper ce gars-là à cause de sa soeur, cet autre gars à cause de son autre soeur et ainsi de suite.   
Rafael s'était aussi battu, mais surtout pour se défendre. C'était nul. Rafael avait passé sa vie scolaire à discuter avec des professeurs d'anglais odieux qui pensaient connaître Virginia Woolf mieux que lui.

Il ne pouvait pas croire, que l'adolescent Carisi avait été plus cool que l'adolescent Barba.

« Nous, les écoliers catholiques, nous avons des problèmes », dit Carisi en levant le sourcil, en regardant Rafael consciemment.

« Les profs vous ont trouvé avec des filles dans les toilettes ? » se moqua Rafael.

Carisi rougit. C'était séduisant.

Carisi se passé la main dans les cheveux. « C'est arrivé... quelques fois », avoua-t-il gêné. « Mais c'était juste un baiser ou deux »

Bien sûr, c’était un bon garçon, après tout.

Rafael avait une blague sur la langue sur la façon dont il avait probablement fait des mauvais choix chez les femmes comme ses soeurs l'avaient fait chez les hommes. Mais pas ce soir.

Après un peu plus de Scotch, Carisi regarda son téléphone à nouveau. Il était plus de cinq heures.

« Je devrais y aller. »

Que devrait-il dire. Même Rafael était très fatigué maintenant. Et l'homme s'était probablement levé il y a 24 heures.

Rafael voulait se jeter sur lui sur ce balcon.

Mais cette nuit était dans sa simplicité l'une des meilleures nuits qu'il ait jamais vécues.

Alors Rafael hocha la tête en faisant la moue : « Vous voulez que je vous fasse un café pour dessoûler avant que vous partiez ? »

« Non, pas nécessaire », dit Carisi avec un grand geste.

Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage.

C'est cette nuit sur ce balcon, que Rafael avait commencé à trouver l'accent de Staten Island sexy.

Donc, ils se levèrent et s'étirèrent. Carisi bâilla excessivement.

« Vous allez arriver à rentrer chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rafael, parce qu'il sentait qu'il le devait.

Carisi fit juste passer de l'air entre ses dents en réponse. Rafael alla dans la cuisine et lui donna de l'eau. Puis il se tint près de la porte, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Carisi récupérait sa veste.

« C'est plutôt sympa de se rencontrer en dehors du travail. C'est une révélation de voir que vous n'êtes pas un enfoiré quand on n'est pas collègues. Vous pouvez être amusant. »

Rafael plissa les yeux dans un regard fatal : « S'il vous plaît ruinez pas tout en me complimentant. »

« Allez, avouez. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée. »

« C'est le cas », soupira Rafael. « Je n'ai pas passé un aussi bon moment depuis longtemps. »

Ils s'attardèrent devant la porte.

Et on y était.

Carisi avait été proche toute la nuit sans faire un geste, mais maintenant il le fit.

Il se pencha.  
Juste un peu.

Il inclina sa tête pour un baiser. Il arrêta le mouvement au bout d'un moment pour voir comment l'autre homme allait réagir. Mais il se pencha vraiment.

Rafael fit un pas en avant et leva le menton. Les lèvres de Carisi formèrent un petit sourire. Ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et collantes à cause du Scotch. Rafael savoure l'odeur de Carisi dans son nez. Il sentait le travail, la sueur et le Scotch. Après avoir apprécié la sensation de leurs lèvres ensemble pendant quelques instants, Carisi glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Rafael.

Rafael prit une forte inspiration par le nez et serra avidement la mâchoire de Carisi avec ses deux mains.

Carisi caressa lentement la langue de Rafael avec la sienne. Rafael aima ce mouvement. Cela fit tressaillir son sexe.

Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de la nuque de Carisi, de sa gorge et attrapa sa cravate. C'était tellement sexy de tirer un homme par sa cravate. Il attira Carisi plus près et senti son érection croissante contre sa hanche.

Le baiser était tellement Carisi. C'était intense. Romantique. Affamé. Il l'embrassait comme si c'était la première fois et la dernière fois. Avec toute sa passion. Carisi se donnait lui-même pleinement. Donc Rafael laissa sa passion s'exprimer et montra au jeune homme comment embrasser jusqu'à en être dur.

Ils étaient là, à l'entrée, à s'embrasser comme des ados pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Rafael se recule. Carisi ouvrit les yeux, déçu.

« Donc pas hétéro, je présume », sourit Rafael, étudiant le visage de l'homme blond.

Carisi eut un petit rire. « Non », dit-il à voix basse. Bien, ce n'était pas un mensonge.  
« Alors, tu veux amener ça dans la chambre ? » chuchota Rafael en se léchant les lèvres. Carisi ne pouvait pas les quitter des yeux. Il déglutit et après une courte pause hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

« Bien », Rafael l'attrapa par la main.

Enfin, il avait fini de voir ce foutu costume bleu. Ce costume allait s'enlever et il verrait son inspecteur nu.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Rafael alluma rapidement sa lampe de chevet. Lumière indirecte et tout ça. Il se tourna vers Carisi et ... il vit la nervosité éclater dans son excitation.

« Tu vas bien ? » Rafael se devait de demander.

Des vêtements en désordre, des cheveux en désordre et ces beaux yeux bleus pleins de désir. Irrésistible.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en voulais pas, mais… »

Carisi se frotta les mains ensemble. Ses joues rougirent. Rafael voulait que ces joues deviennent rouges à cause du sexe.

Putain, il devait demander.

« Tu as déjà été avec un homme ? »

« Ouais. Oui, je l'ai déjà été », répondit Carisi rapidement. « Ça fait juste... un certain temps. » Très bien. « Donc si on pouvait... tu sais, lentement. Je veux dire pas lentement, juste pas... », il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner.

« J'ai compris », l'interrompit Rafael.

La reconnaissance illumina les yeux de Carisi.  
Rafael, en fait, n'avait pas spécialement compris. Mais il s'en foutait. Il ne voulait pas briser la chaleur du moment.

« Vas-y », dit Rafael en le tirant par la cravate pour un autre baiser.

Cela sembla encourager Carisi, parce qu'il attrapa Rafael par les fesses et le serra. Il embrassa comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Il tourna ses hanches. Non, pas hétéro du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Rafael passait ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre homme. Il allait les mettre complètement en désordre. Carisi caressa de sa langue celle de Rafael. Rafael laissa ses mains glisser le long du cou de Carisi, au-dessus de ses épaules puis sur sa poitrine. Il repoussa d'abord la veste de Carisi, puis son gilet qui était encore boutonné. Les mains de Carisi erraient sous le polo de Rafael.

Ces vêtements devaient être enlevés rapidement.

Comme si Carisi entendait les pensées de Rafael, il releva son polo et sa chemise en une seule fois.

Carisi apprécia la vue du torse de Rafael. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent de désir.

Gentil garçon, Rafael sourit, c'est comme ça qu'un amant devait le regarder.

Il fit passer la cravate de Carisi au dessus sa tête et commença à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'il aspirait agréablement la lèvre inférieure de Carisi. Carisi gémit. Leurs respirations étaient rapides et lourdes.

Carisi laissa ses mains se promener sur les biceps et les épaules de Rafael, joua avec les poils de sa poitrine et se promena le long de la ligne des poils sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la ceinture.

Les mains de Carisi tremblaient pendant qu'il défaisait maladroitement la ceinture de Rafael.

Rafael en finit avec la chemise de Carisi et la jeta avec impatience. Heureusement pas de maillot de corps. Rafael explora la peau nue avec ses mains. Il mordilla le menton de Carisi, lécha le long de sa mâchoire et plaça des baisers affamés le long de son cou et de la clavicule. Il passa plus de temps sur la clavicule pendant qu'il défaisait la ceinture de Carisi. Cet homme était beau. Mince, mais la peau ferme et des muscles.

Ils enlevèrent tous les deux leurs chaussures et leurs pantalons. Dès que ce fut fini, Carisi poussa Rafael sur le lit.

Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussettes tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient. Ce n'était pas très sexy de bouger en enlevant ses chaussettes, mais Rafael ne supportait pas les chaussettes pendant les rapports sexuels et il était donc heureux que Carisi ne les ait pas laissées.

Carisi portait un boxer noir serré qui moulait clairement son érection. Rafael attrapa les fesses fermes de Carisi ce qui conduit le jeune homme à pousser un long gémissement.

Rafael portait un boxer bleu clair.

Alors qu'il embrassait Carisi, il ressentit un léger embarras en se rappelant qu'il avait choisi le boxer bleu la veille au soir, parce qu'il avait pensé que dans le cas improbable où ils finiraient au lit, son boxer irait avec les yeux de Carisi.

Rafael poussa brutalement le boxer noir vers le bas. Le sexe de Carisi se libéra.

Mon Dieu, il avait le plus beau pénis que Rafael ait jamais vu.

Son pénis était purement esthétique.

Et Carisi était déjà très dur. Rafael commença à jouer avec le liquide pré-séminal sur la tête de la verge de l’inspecteur. Carisi gémissait et Rafael adorait ces sons de passion.

Carisi glissa son boxer sur ses jambes. C'est alors que Rafael réalisa que ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement.

Rafael était un bavard pendant les rapports sexuels. Il aimait dire des obscénités. Pour dire à ses amants quoi faire. Les encourager.

Fait intéressant, Carisi ne parlait pas pendant le sexe. Son mouvement préféré semblait être d'embrasser. De manière humide. Avec beaucoup de langue. Passionné comme un fou.

Et il était sacrément bon à ça.

Donc Rafael se donna à fond. La belle langue de Carisi était très talentueuse. Ça le fit frissonner.

Mais Carisi fit aussi son exploration du corps de Rafael. Il mordilla son oreille. Embrassa sa tempe. Sa mâchoire. Son cou. Ses épaules. Sa pomme d'Adam.

Ils étaient couchés sur le côté l'un face à l'autre. Rafael pouvait voir les doux sentiers de ses propres baisers sur le cou de Carisi. Il aimait ça.

Carisi recommença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres et lui passa une main dans le dos puis dans le boxer. Les longs doigts voyagèrent doucement de ses fesses à son sexe.

C'est à ce moment que Rafael enleva finalement son boxer. Sa verge dure en jaillit. Enfin, il n'y avait plus de barrière entre eux. Rafael attrapa les fesses de Carisi et les serra l'une contre l'autre pour sentir leur peau frémissante. Ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, leurs sexes se touchant entre leurs ventres.

Une chaleur irradiante commença à se répandre dans le ventre de Rafael. Il sentit des perles de sueur rouler de son front. La chaleur de Carisi embrasait son propre corps.

Rafael emmêla ses jambes autour des longs membres de Carisi. Il enfonça son nez dans le cou de Sonny et inspira longuement son odeur. Lourde, viril et en sueur. Un parfum de sexe.

Sans trop de romantisme, Carisi cracha dans sa main et agrippa leurs deux sexes ensemble. Il se mit à pousser lentement ses hanches. C'était électrisant. La chaleur dans le ventre de Rafael commença à se répandre. Son corps était complètement excité. Il pourrait venir comme ça. Juste en se frottant à la chaleur de Carisi.

Comme il en voulait plus, Rafael commença à mordre lentement le cou et les épaules de Carisi. Mais Carisi l'arrêta en attrapant la bouche de Rafael avec ses lèvres et en prenant le sexe de Rafael dans sa main. Il commença à caresser de manière enthousiaste.

« Regarde-moi », dit Carisi dans sons souffle.

Rafael choisit d’ignorer ça et à la place lécha la sueur dans le cou de Carisi.

Il attrapa aussi le pénis de Carisi dans sa main. Carisi avait une très belle taille. Rafael bougea sa main fermement de haut en bas.

Ainsi soit-il.

« Allez, regarde-moi », plaida encore Carisi. « Laisse-moi te voir. »

Rafael ne voulait pas de cette intimité pendant le sexe. Il n'y a pas de place pour le romantisme quand on faisait ça pour se relaxer. Mais plus que ça, il ne pouvait pas admettre la défaite. Il ne pouvait pas donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas capable de garder le contact visuel.

Alors Rafael leva les yeux.

Ses yeux verts fondirent dans les yeux bleus de son amant. Ils étaient bleu comme l'océan. Et il y avait une tempête dans cet océan.

Rafael laissa ses yeux voyager sur le visage de Carisi, tandis que la chaleur de son ventre commença à se répandre dans son sexe que la main de Carisi caressait encore. Les cheveux de Carisi étaient en désordre. Des gouttes de sueur roulèrent à travers les mèches de cheveux blonds sales. Rafael attrapa des perles de sueur qui couraient le long de la tempe de Carisi avec sa langue. La peau de Carisi était rose. Rafael vit les marques de morsures légères sur son cou. Ses lèvres étaient meurtries par les baisers.

Il avait l'air tout simplement magnifique.

Il était absolument parfait.

Ils continuèrent à se caresser, à se frotter et à pousser l'un contre l'autre. Rafael gardait le contact visuel.

Un acte fort.

Il y avait une étrange sensation dans la poitrine de Rafael. Il sentit son organisme s'élever, difficilement, lentement. Néanmoins, avec détermination, il leva le regard et regarda dans les yeux bleus obscurcis en cette seconde.

C'était comme un combat.

Soudain, Carisi jouit. Rafael sentit la chaleur dans sa main, le sperme brillait sur leurs ventres, et son propre sexe.

Le visage de Carisi pendant l'orgasme était incroyable. Il avait un regard comme s'il allait tomber, mais dans le plaisir. Son regard était si profond. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il garda les yeux fermés et le cœur de Rafael battait si fort que sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Carisi lui avait permis de le voir comme ça.

Rafael ne se souvenait pas, s'il avait déjà regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux pendant un orgasme. C'était magnifique. Mais avant qu'il ne commence à trop réfléchir, Carisi accéléra ses caresses. Il masturba Rafael, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir son orgasme.

Mais Rafael détourna le regard.

Il n'a pas pu garder le contact visuel. Il se pencha pour un baiser à la place.

Le soulagement est venu de manière forte. Intensive. Et aspira toute l'énergie en lui.

Il jouit dans la main de Carisi et sur leurs ventres.

Carisi approfondit le baiser. Laissa leurs langues s'emmêler. À ce moment, Rafael l'embrassa désespérément.

Ils se séparèrent lentement. Se laissant aller l'un l'autre et roulèrent sur le dos.

Carisi prit la main de Rafael dans la sienne.

Rafael sentit un tremblement de panique dans sa poitrine. C'était trop intime pour lui. Mais il n'enleva pas sa main de là.

Ils restèrent allongés comme ça jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se calment. Rafael regarda le plafond sans réfléchir. En effet, il était sur le point de s'endormir.

« Je vais me doucher d'abord », dit Rafael rapidement et retira sa main.

« Mmm », entendit-il de son côté. Rafael regarda dans l'émerveillement de l'homme à côté de lui. Carisi avait les yeux fermés.

« Hé, ne t'endors pas. Je vais me dépêcher. »

Rafael alla dans la salle de bains. Elle était aussi minuscule que le reste de l'appartement.

Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur. Il se regarda dans les yeux. Il était détendu et épuisé.

Rafael entra dans la douche. Aussi vite que sa fatigue le permettait, il nettoya leur sperme et se lava les cheveux. Puis il sortit de la douche, se sécha avec une serviette et se brossa les dents. Pendant ce temps, il décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour prendre de l'aspirine et de l'eau dans la cuisine.

Quand il eut fini, il prit une autre serviette de son petit cabinet de toilette. Il y avait aussi une brosse à dents inutilisée. Il les plaça sur le lavabo, faciles à voir pour Carisi.

Rafael rentra dans sa chambre, nu.

« J'ai fini. Tu peux y aller. »

Rafael sortit de son placard un nouveau boxer (gris) et un t-shirt noir. Il se retourna, pour voir que Carisi n'avait pas bougé. Rafael s'habilla et se rapprocha.

Carisi s'était endormi.

Dans la même position où il l'avait laissé.

Rafael regarda le corps nu de son amant. C'était un homme séduisant. Les marques de ses baisers étaient encore visibles. Il lui avait fait un suçon au-dessus de la clavicule. Mais s'il portait une chemise, personne ne le verrait.

« Sonny », c'était la première fois que Rafael l'appelait par son prénom.

Sonny haussa les épaules et ouvrit les yeux. Il le regarda confus.

« Ouah ! Tu vas me virer? »

Rafael pouvait voir pourquoi Carisi pensait ça. Mais même lui n'était pas si cruel.

« Non », Rafael roula ses yeux. « Va prendre une douche. C'est dégoûtant quand ça sèche. J'ai aussi mis une brosse à dents pour toi. »

Carisi ferma les yeux de façon dramatique. Il était agacé, Rafael s'en rendit compte avec surprise. Sonny se leva et fit ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Pendant que Carisi allait dans la salle de bain, Rafael sortit un deuxième oreiller. La couverture était assez grande.

Il se coucha sur le lit. Il a choisi le côté droit, celui près de la porte et de la salle de bain.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche.  
Rafael prit son téléphone dans sa main. Mais ses yeux étaient vieux. Fatigue, alcool, faible luminosité. Il ne verrait rien.

La douche fut bientôt éteinte et il entendit le bruit de la brosse à dents.

Rafael pensa à la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait dormi à côté de lui.

Ça devait faire 13 ans. Ou peut-être plus.

Il n'aimait pas les autres en pyjama ou l'embarras du matin.

Carisi, en gentleman qu'il était, préparerait probablement le petit déjeuner. Dommage pour lui, il n'y avait rien dans le frigo.

Quand Carisi sortit de la salle de bain, nu, Rafael fitt semblant de faire quelque chose avec son téléphone. Carisi chercha son boxer et le mit, puis alla dans le salon.

Devrait-il lui prêter un pyjama ? Rafael s'en fichait un peu.

Carisi revint avec son téléphone dans sa main, le mit sur la table de nuit et se coucha sur le côté gauche du lit, celui près de la fenêtre.

« Tu m'as fait un suçon », se plaignit-il, n'étant pas face à Rafael. « Je ne suis pas un adolescent. »

«Tu survivras », répondit simplement Rafael.

Sans autre plainte, Carisi chercha la couverture : « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Rafael éteignit la lumière.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Un son bourdonnant le fit sursauter. C'était trop tôt, c'était tout ce que Rafael savait. Il sentit un mal de tête derrière les yeux. Il avait soif. Et ça lui a pris du temps de réaliser que le son venait d'un téléphone.

Sonny.

Il se tourna vers l'homme à côté de lui. Son téléphone sonnait sur la table de nuit. Sonny gisait sur son ventre. Sonny ouvrit les yeux et comprit que son téléphone sonnait. Il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et prit le téléphone dans sa main.

Rafael jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran. Ça disait « Amanda ».

« Carisi », sa voix était sombre et enrouée. Il avait les yeux fermés et l'autre main sur le front. Rafael était proche de lui, c'est pourquoi il put entendre la voix de Rollins.

« Bonjour ! » Rollins continua sans attendre une réponse : « Il y a eu un viol et un meurtre près du commissariat. Fin est déjà sur la scène de crime. Liv veut qu'on cherche des témoins potentiels. Tu peux m'apporter un Latte à la vanille quand tu viendras ? » Rollins parlait sans ponctuation. Elle était trop réveillée.

« Mmm. » marmonna Sonny seulement en réponse.

« Et dépêche-toi, nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps », ajouta Rollins.

« Ouais, je ne suis pas à la maison en fait. » La voix de Sonny était profonde.

« Où es-tu ? », demanda Rollins surprise.

« Je... ai eu de la chance la nuit dernière. » Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone. Rafael put presque sentir chez Rollins à quel point ça devait être bizarre pour elle. Rafael retint son propre rire.

Amanda fit une sorte de cri de la victoire. « Comment c'était ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », répondit Sonny, les yeux encore fermés et la main sur le front.

« Sept heures trente. »

« Je me suis couchée il y a deux heures. Je suis loin d'avoir dessoulé. »

C'était vrai ! Rafael fut impressionné. C'était l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas travailler un samedi où vous n'étiez pas censé travailler.

« OK »,dit Rollins en étirant les mots. « De combien de temps tu as besoin ? »

Sonny fit encore un « mmm » et se gratta les cheveux. Il n'essayait pas vraiment d'estimer combien d'alcool il avait bu et basé sur cela de calculer combien de temps il aurait besoin pour évacuer l'alcool de son système, n'est-ce pas ?

« Six heures de sommeil devraient suffire. »

Rafael aurait besoin de toute la journée.

« D'accord, on se voit au commissariat, à 13 heure alors. Je vais en parler à Liv. »

« Merci. » Sonny était anormalement à court de mots.

« Et n'oublie pas mon Latte à la vanille. »

Sonny raccrocha et remit le téléphone sur la table de nuit.

Il soupira, se retourna vers Rafael, mais avait les yeux fermés.

« Je devrais peut-être y aller. »

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Rafael de soupirer. « Tu veux juste que me convaincre que tu ne devrais pas. »

« Je dois me changer avant le travail. »

« Je suis sûr que toute l'équipe sait déjà maintenant que tu as découché. »

« Mmm », Sonny eut un petit rire.

« Aller rendors-toi » Rafael ferma les yeux. « Merci de ne pas avoir pris l'appel à l'extérieur. J'ai apprécié d'être réveillé. »

« De rien », murmura Sonny.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son souffle était régulier.

~~~~~~~~~~

Quand Rafael se réveilla la fois suivante, le jour s'était levé New York. Instinctivement, il regarda à côté de lui. Sonny dormait encore. Allongé sur le ventre. Torse nu. Les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions.

Il avait l'air paisible.

Rafael vérifia son téléphone. Il était 13H15. Il ne travaillait plus pour l'unité spéciale, donc il décida de ne pas intervenir. L'équipe pourrait attendre Sonny un peu.

Rafael regarda au dessus de Sonny par la fenêtre. Il vit des nuages dans le ciel.

Il avait mal à la tête. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. La nuit dernière avait été bonne. Ils avaient simplement eu un bon moment, sans attentes, sans demain ou hier.

Mais Rafael ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ils s'était juste mutuellement masturbés.

Pourtant, ça avait été si intense et intime. Comme Sonny.

« Est-ce que tu me regardes ? » Les yeux bleus étaient sur lui.

« Non, je regardais par la fenêtre. »

Sonny avait cercles rouges autour des yeux. Sa voix rêche. Il regarda son téléphone et jura.

« Je vais vraiment devoir y aller. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi avant de partir ? »

Si poli.

Rafael leva la couverture et regarda son sexe. Il s'était réveillé avec une érection et était encore à moitié dur. Il tourna la tête vers Sonny avec un sourcil levé. Sonny sourit et se poussa sur lui.

Rafael aimait la chaleur du corps de Sonny.

Rafael sentit son propre shampoing sur lui. Ils pressèrent leurs lèvres ensemble. Sonny fut dur en un rien de temps, prêt à faire plaisir. Il suça doucement la lèvre inférieure de Rafael tandis que Rafael posa une main sur le bas du dos de Sonny et l'autre sur ses fesses

Au moins, Rafael voulait goûter à cette belle verge.

Mais ce stupide téléphone sonna encore.

« Ignore-le », Rafael ordonna et mordit le lobe de l'oreille de Sonny.

« Si c'est Liv, je dois décrocher. » Il tendit la main lui-même pour le téléphone. Rafael vit « Lieu. Benson » sur l'écran.

Bon sang !

Sonny se leva et répondit en cherchant ses vêtements dans la chambre.

« Bonjour, Liv. je suis désolé, j'ai un peu trop bu hier... Non, Non, Je vais bien maintenant. Je viens... ouais, merci... Oui, je me dépêche... genre une demi-heure... Merci d'être si compréhensive... OK, je le ferai, Oui. Au revoir. » Sonny raccrocha et se tourna vers Rafael. « Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi ivre de toute façon. »

Sonny enleva son boxer. « Ils peuvent attendre un peu plus. » Il enleva la couverture de Rafael.

« Gentil garçon », ronronna Rafael quand Sonny se coucha sur lui.

Sonny posa des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Rafael et Rafael se frotta entre leurs corps pour pousser son propre boxer. Sonny l'aida, en déplaçant son poids. Leurs érections étaient douloureusement pressées ensemble. Après que le boxer soit parti, Sonny poussa le t-shirt de Rafael et prit soin de son torse. La langue de Sonny tournait autour du téton de Rafael, de sorte que le membre de Rafael se tordait. Sonny alla à l'autre mamelon et mordit doucement. La sensation fit frémir le sexe de Rafael.

Rafael ramena Sonny pour un baiser. Sonny se mit à bouger les hanches, frottant leurs bites entre leurs ventres et Rafael lança ses jambes autour de la taille de Sonny.

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément et avec impatience. Avec beaucoup de langue.

Le téléphone sonna encore.

Sonny accéléra ses mouvements. Rafael attrapa les fesses de Sonny et les rapprocha. Les gémissements de Sonny indiquèrent qu'il se poussait à aller vite. Rafael, aussi, sentit son propre orgasme monter.

Sonny rompit le baiser et posa son front sur celui de Rafael.

Ces lubriques yeux bleus noyés dans ses yeux verts. Le cœur de Rafael commença à battre douloureusement. Une sensation étrange gonflait sa poitrine.

Il a senti le sexe de Sonny bouger entre leurs ventres. Les peau se frottant l'une contre l'autre, ça faisait presque mal. Et ça l'excitait en même temps. Il sentit de la chaleur dans son ventre. Tout ce temps, les yeux intenses de Sonny étaient verrouillés avec les siens. Rafael sentit la sueur entre leurs fronts.

L'odeur de Sonny lui faisait tourner la tête. Sa peau brûlait contre la sienne. La chaleur traversa son sexe.

Rafael ferma les yeux et jouit. C'était un orgasme précipité, mais il entendit le téléphone sonner à nouveau au loin.

« Ouvre les yeux », chuchota Sonny. Rafael ne le fit pas. En agrippant les fesses de Sonny, il l'encouragea à continuer à pousser. Puis il sentit la chaleur de Sonny s'étendre sur son ventre.

Sonny respirait beaucoup. Lentement, il se leva. Son corps était rouge vif.

Il avait l'air fantastique comme ça.

Mais détruisant tout moment de confort post-coïtal, ce foutu téléphone sonna encore et cette fois Sonny répondit.

« Hey Amanda ... Ouais, j'étais ... préoccupé. » Rafael sourit, avant de se lever pour se faufiler sous la douche et nettoyer le sperme. Cela lui prit juste une minute.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Sonny disparut dans la salle de bain sans dire un mot.

Donc Rafael alla mettre un pantalon de survêtement et ensuite alla à la cuisine pour faire du café. Il songea rapidement à préparer un expresso. Serait-ce raciste ?

Rafael remplit deux verres d'eau. Il mit une aspirine dans le sien et deux aspirines dans celui de Sonny. Rafael attendit dans la cuisine les mains dans les poches, tandis que le café coulait dans la cafetière française.

Sonny entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et prêt à aller travailler. C'était rapide. Apparemment, il avait trouvé le produit capillaire de Rafael et en avait utilisé trop. Il ne s'était pas rasé. Rafael l'aimait bien avec l'ombre d'une barbe. Divaguant, il se demanda si Sonny avait utilisé son eau de Cologne. Il lui tendit le verre.

« Tu veux du café ? » Rafael était déjà tourné vers le couloir, quand il le demanda.

« Nah, je vais attraper un petit déjeuner sur le chemin », déclara Sonny et avala l'aspirine mélangé à l'eau.

« Alors... », commença Sonny. Rafael se tenait à la porte de la cuisine et leva un sourcil. Sonny comprit : « Oh, tu vas me raccompagner. C'est classe.... »

Rafael fit la moue en réponse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte ensemble.

« Alors... », Sonny recommença. « C'était agréable. »

Rafael hocha la tête, tout simplement. Il avait encore ses mains dans sa poche.

« Et donc... » Sonny se tordit les mains. « Tu voudras le faire à nouveau ? » Son ton était on ne peut plus décontracté. Mais Rafael entendit l'espoir dans sa voix, haut et fort.

Rafael voulait qu'il le prenne.

« Oui, nous pourrons. » Rafael haussa les épaules. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies une mauvaise impression. Ce n'était qu'une belle soirée », expliqua Rafael en termes concrets.

« Hey, c'est bon. Nous avons eu un bon moment. Voyons ce qui se passe », sourit Sonny.

Rafael lisait l'honnêteté sur le visage de l'homme. Sonny ne mentait pas. Ça sonnait bien en fait.

« Ça sonne bien », dit Rafael en regardant Sonny avec ses yeux viridiens, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sonny à son tour fit de son mieux pour supprimer son propre sourire, mais se vendit tout de même. Sonny était heureux.

« Tu me prêterais des lunettes de soleil ? Je te les rendrai la prochaine fois. »

Rafael fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, je suppose que c'est l'avantage de dormir avec un homme. » Sonny haussa les épaules.

Rafael rentra dans la chambre et ouvrit un tiroir qui contenait une vingtaine de paires de lunettes de soleil. Il chercha une paire qui conviendrait le mieux à Sonny.

« Merci », dit Sonny quand il les lui donna.

« Au revoir alors. Reste en contact. » Il fit un geste suggérant des textos.

« Au revoir », dit Rafael simplement.

Sonny ouvrit la porte, sortit et commença à fermer la porte derrière lui. Il arrêta le mouvement à mi-chemin et son visage réapparut derrière la porte. Il se pencha vers l'avant et donna à Rafael un baiser doux sur la lèvre. Un baiser d'au revoir.

« Ça aussi c'est classe », commenta Rafael.

Et avec un sourire tendre Sonny disparut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

On était jeudi soir. Rafael était revenu de Brooklyn où il avait rendu visite à sa mère. Il y avait des restes dans un sac en plastique.

Il voulait s'asseoir sur son balcon, mais il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Ça met dans l'ambiance, pensa Rafael.

Il ôta ses chaussures brutalement et se changea très vite dans des vêtements confortables. Il y avait une petite dose d'agressivité en lui.

Il alla dans le séjour sachant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour la lecture. Et il détestait regarder la télé. Il n'allait pas non plus naviguer sur internet à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi.

Il entra dans la cuisine. Il sortit du jus du frigo, ferma la porte et regarda par la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Il ne vit rien.

Il remit le jus dans le frigo. Rafael se détestait pour ça.

Il le voulait lui.

Rafael avait pensé qu'il serait occupé avec l'affaire le samedi, irait à Staten Island le dimanche. Encore une fois, il y aurait beaucoup de travail avec la nouvelle affaire lundi et peut-être mardi, donc mercredi il aurait pu l'appeler. Ou lui envoyer un texto. Apparemment, c'est ce qui se fait ces jours-ci quand tu veux revoir quelqu'un avec qui tu as couché.

Rafael avait pensé à la dernière fois qu'il avait été quelqu'un avec qui il avait couché une deuxième fois. Ça faisait environ huit ans. Il se souvint de deux terribles dîners.

Ça titillait Rafael.

Carisi était censé le vénérer comme il le faisait quand il l'ennuyait au travail. La seule raison pour laquelle Rafael avait pris le métro pour Brooklyn ce matin et avait passé toute la journée à magasiner avec sa mère, était de se changer les idée

Rafael se demanda si c'était une tactique. Qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment couché ensemble et qu'il ne le contactait pas. Sonny essayait de le rendre fou.

Et cela fonctionnait.

Parce qu'on s'attendrait à ce que Sonny Carisi soit impatient et fasse le premier appel, étant un peu trop romantique. Surtout quand son intérêt était Rafael Barba entre toutes les personnes.

Alors encore une fois, une tactique pour atteindre quel but ?

Sonny Carisi n'était pas le genre de personne qui jouait à ce genre de jeux. C'était quelqu'un d'authentique.

Rafael était en colère que cela l'affecte tellement. Rafael n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir avec quelqu'un, il ne faisait pas dans la romance et il ne se faisait pas avoir des jeux d'esprit stupides.

Rafael frappa de son poing le frigo. Pas fort. Mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Il allait envoyer un message à Sonny.

Au moins, il pourrait trouver quelque chose de plus éloquent que [Hey], se dit Rafael. Il alla dans le couloir et prit son téléphone dans sa veste.

Il le regarda. Il se sentit vieux. Il avait abandonné les rencards il y a longtemps. À cette époque c'étaient les autres qui l'appelaient.

Rafael entra dans le salon et prit une vieille chaise en bois, qu'il plaça devant la grande fenêtre qui était derrière son balcon. Il a brièvement pensé au Scotch, mais il pouvait écrire un foutu message sans une brûlure dans la gorge.

Il mit ses pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ça avait été une si belle soirée avec Sonny samedi dernier, buvant, amangeant des falafels, parlant. Pourquoi n'en étaient-ils pas restés à ça ? Ils n'avaient pas à finir ensemble au lit.

Cela n'aurait pas été juste, pensa Rafael.

Calme-toi.

Il ouvrit le flux de sms avec « Det. Carisi » et tapa [Hello]. Il le supprima directement.

Réfléchis rationnellement.

La façon habituelle de commencer une conversation est de demander « Comment vas-tu ? » Mais Rafael se fichait de savoir comment Sonny allait. Il répondrait simplement « je vais bien », une réponse qui n'avait aucun contenu et Sonny lui demanderait comment il allait en retour et Rafael lui donnerait la même réponse vide et après cela il se retrouverait avec le même problème de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Ou écrire.

Ni Rafael ni Sonny ne se souciaient d'un « Comment allez-vous ? » sans signification.

Ok, Rafael Barba, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son sexe.

Et la seule chose qui semblait gêner était que cette nouvelle affaire exigeait toute l'attention de Carisi.

Rafael allait déjà faire l'erreur que ce soit l'Inspecteur Carisi, alors pourquoi ne pas aller droit au but.

R : Occupé avec l'affaire ?

Rafael avait à peine appuyé sur le bouton d'envoi qu'il commença à s'inquiéter que Sonny prenne son temps pour répondre. Mais Sonny ne le déçut pas et la réponse arriva bientôt.

S : Ouais, difficile. Dû travailler tard toute la semaine  
S: Comment vas-tu ?  
R: Je suis sans emploi. Je ne fais rien  
S: Pas faux.  
S: Je ne suis pas jaloux cependant

Sonny ne lui fit pas la faveur de poser plus de questions. Il voulait du sexe, mais Rafael Barba ne demande pas de sexe. Sonny devait demander.

R : Tu as encore mes lunettes de soleil  
S : C'est vrai

Rafael détestait ça. Sonny le taquinait. Comment avait-il pû tomber dans ce piège ?

R : N'attends pas trop longtemps pour les rendre  
S : Dis juste que tu veux me voir  
R : J'ai plein de lunettes de soleil  
S : Tant mieux pour toi

Carisi qui avait du répondant. Rafael adorait. Ses yeux verts s'allumèrent. Et il détestait. Il n'était pas censé être celui qui demande.

R : Viens quand tu auras fini ta journée  
S : Il y a tellement de paperasse, peut-être dm1  
R : Ce n'était pas une question.

Cela prit du temps, mais il finit par répondre.

S : Vers 22h

Rafael sourit au téléphone et ne répondit pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il était 22h30 quand la sonnette retentit. Rafael appuya sur l'interphone pour le faire entrer.

Il avait passé la soirée à nettoyer son appartement. Il avait pris une douche, s'était rasé, avait mis son eau de Cologne spéciale. Il portait un pantalon marron et un polo bleu acier. Rafael savait combien les nouvelles affaires pouvaient tenir occupé. Sûrement que Carisi viendrait directement du travail. En costume. En tout les cas, Rafael ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air pire que lui.

Rafael avait déjà bu un verre de Scotch. Il avait choisi celui d'une île du Jura, appelé "Destiny". Légèrement tourbé avec une touche finale épicée. Avant de prendre la première gorgée, il avait mis sa main sur le verre trente secondes afin d'augmenter l'odeur de whisky. Il avait laissé son nez au dessus du verre et avait pris une profonde respiration. Quand il avait senti le parfum des écorces de pin, des embruns de la mer et de la cannelle, Rafael avait imaginé la rugosité de l'île solitaire du Jura où ce whisky était distillé.

Rafael attendit Sonny à la porte. Comme prévu, il était toujours dans son costume. Un noir avec une étroite cravate noire et une chemise blanche. C'était surprenant que Sonny n'ait pas l'air d'être le garde du corps du Président. Ce tailleur de Staten Island faisait du très bon travail en ajustant ces costumes à sa forme mince et longue et à ses fesses galbées.

« Bonsoir », dit Sonny d'une voix assez tranchante mais souriant à Rafael avec amusement pour l'avoir examiné avant même qu'il ne soit entré dans l'appartement.

« Salut », répondit Rafael le visage droit et regardant dans ses yeux bleus.

Sonny semblait fatigué à nouveau, les rides autour de ses yeux semblaient plus profondes que d'habitude. Sa cravate était déjà desserrée. Il avait un pack de six bières dans les mains. Rafael n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait être assez gentil pour lui acheter de la bière. Mais encore une fois, Rafael n'aimait pas la bière. Si Sonny ne les buvait pas tous, Rafael ne boirait pas les autres.

« Je vois que tu t'es arrangé avec l'alcool », dit Rafael quand Sonny passa devant lui dans le salon.

« Oui », dit Sonny avec un sourire timide. « Ton Scotch m'a fait un sacré numéro l'autre soir. »

« Je suppose que l'équipe ne t'a pas vraiment laissé tranquille non plus. »

« Bien sûr que non », Sonny roula les yeux. « Et l'affaire est vraiment éprouvante. »

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Rafael, Sonny se passa la main dans les cheveux et se gratta la tête. En conséquence, ses cheveux furent tout décoiffés.

« Mais ne parlons pas de travail, ok ? » dit Rafael avec sa voix chuchotante.

« Non », Sonny secoua la tête de façon catégorique. 

« Tu veux venir t'asseoir sur le balcon ? » demanda Rafael. Le temps était particulièrement chaud en cette nuit de début mai.

« Ce serait sympa », Sonny enleva sa veste et la posa sur une chaise.

Rafael alla chercher son verre.

Attends.

Est-ce qu'il venait de suggérer de s'asseoir sur le balcon ? Il n'avait aucune envie de bavarder avec lui.

Rafael se retourna sur place et a tira son inspecteur par le col pour un torride baiser. Sonny n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il saisit avec empressement la mâchoire de Rafael et l'embrassa avidement en retour.

Rafael ne perdit pas de temps et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sonny.

Il allait prendre les choses en main maintenant.

Sonny planta des baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire mais Rafael arrêta le mouvement quand il passa la cravate au dessus de sa tête. Sa chemise était maintenant déboutonnée. Rafael le tira par le col dans sa chambre.

Il n'aimait pas s'agenouiller sur le sol dur et en plus, il y avait ce qu'il fallait dans sa table de nuit.

Alors qu'il marchait à reculons en traînant Sonny avec lui, il plongea dans ses yeux bleus profonds.

C'est le truc de Sonny, après tout. Le contact intime avec les yeux. Il pouvait le faire lui aussi.

Et Sonny semblait presque désespéré.

« Est-ce que tu me veux ? » dit Rafael à voix très basse.

Sonny déglutit très fort. Il hocha la tête.

« Dis-le.»

« Je...te...veux » Sonny respirait très fort. Rafael sentit l'érection de Sonny contre sa hanche.  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Rafael alluma les lumières sans rompre le contact visuel.

Il enfouit une main dans les cheveux de Sonny et tira un peu, de sorte que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Encore. »

« Je te veux tellement, Rafael », murmura Sonny.

Rafael sourit. Il lâcha sa prise et glissa sa main dans le cou de Sonny.

« Bon garçon », ronronna Rafael. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers les lèvres de Sonny, il posa lentement de petites morsures sur son cou. Il avait déjà aimé voir les petites marques de morsure sur la peau pâle de Sonny avant. Rafael prit un peu plus de temps pour caresser les clavicules de Sonny là où il avait laissé le suçon la dernière fois, par accident. La dernière fois c'était par accident.

Il poussa Sonny sur le lit. Rafael retira rapidement sa chemise et son maillot de corps et défit sa propre ceinture. Sonny enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et Rafael aussi.

Finalement, Rafael monta sur Sonny et continua son exploration. Il mordit doucement les tétons de Sonny et les encercla avec sa langue. Ils étaient petits et fermes. Et Sonny se tortilla avec délice. La chaleur suintait du corps de son amant et Rafael sentit son propre sexe pulser.

Il commença à défaire la ceinture de Sonny quand il remarqua le corps de l'autre homme qui frissonna légèrement. Rafael leva les yeux, Sonny respirait en staccato.

Il était nerveux, comprit Rafael.

Rafael défit la fermeture et glissa le pantalon sur les longues jambes. Il devrait prendre son temps avec ces jambes, mais d'abord Rafael voulait obtenir un avant-goût de cette belle verge. Le boxer de Sonny était déjà tendu.

Rafael glissa ses mains le long des cuisses de Sonny et frôla de ses lèvres l’érection contenue dans le boxer.

Rafael adorait les réactions de Sonny. La manière dont il gémissait, grognait et respirait. La manière dont Sonny appréciait tous les petits moments pendant le sexe.

Il était trop bon.

D'un seul coup, Rafael arracha le boxer et le membre de Sonny se libéra. Il était si dur.

Rapidement, le boxer fut poussé jusqu'aux chevilles, pour que Rafael puisse se placer entre les jambes de Sonny.

D'abord, Rafael lécha les cuisses de Sonny. Puis, avec le bout de sa langue, il s'attaqua aux testicules. Il sentit Sonny se crisper en dessous de lui. Sa verge était si dure. Avec la longueur de sa langue, Rafael goûta le membre de Sonny. C'était un beau pénis. Et il avait un goût délicieux.

Rafael utilisa une main pour stimuler le membre de belle taille de Sonny pendant qu'il en suçait la tête avec ses lèvres.

Enfin lentement, douloureusement lentement, il le prit dans sa bouche.

Sonny semblait complètement perdu.

Lentement, douloureusement, il accéléra progressivement, Rafael se mit à bouger la tête de haut en bas, prenant toute la taille de Sonny dans sa bouche. Sonny respirait de plus en plus vite. Le sexe négligé de Rafael commença à frémir.

« Regarde-moi », gémit Sonny. Avec la bouche pleine, Rafael secoua la tête.

« Allez »

Rafael l'ignora. Sonny avait eu son contact visuel. Cela suffisait.

Il sentit la main de Sonny dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai dit, regarde-moi. »

Rafael sentit le liquide pré-séminal dans son pantalon. Il avait failli jouir. Juste à cause de cette assurance de Sonny.

À moitié surpris, il leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux bleus de Sonny. Rafael devait reprendre le contrôle. Il reprit Sonny profondément sans sa bouche. Sa gorge s'enroula autour de la tête.

Soudain, il vit une tempête enfler dans ces yeux bleus. Et comme ça Sonny jouit.

Sonny jouit avec un long gémissement et beaucoup de sperme. Rafael avait dû mal interpréter à quel point Sonny était près de jouir. Néanmoins, il reconnut que l'orgasme convenait à la chaleur du moment.

Il prit autant de sperme que possible, mais il y en avait trop. Il coulait encore de son sexe à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Sans rompre le contact visuel, Rafael lécha complètement le pénis de Sonny. Après avoir terminé, il se poussa vers le haut et s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Sonny. Il vit la surprise dans les yeux de Sonny. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant un long moment.

Rafael commença à entendre son propre battement de coeur dans sa tête.

Il embrassa Sonny profondément. Il enfonça sa langue et le sperme de l'autre dans sa bouche. Rafael percevait cela comme la récompense de Sonny pour avoir si bien embrasser.

Si son amant était aussi doué avec sa langue, il devait en profiter. Lui donner un défi.

Sonny ne le déçut pas et le tira par la nuque. Sonny l'embrassa comme s'il ne l'embrasserait plus jamais et Rafael goûta le sperme de Sonny partout dans sa bouche.

La main de Sonny se glissa dans le pantalon de Rafael. Il commença à toucher le pénis de Rafael, à le caresser.

Rafael essaya de trouver les bons mots dans sa tête pour lui ordonner de ne pas lui faire une branlette de second ordre. Mais il put plus penser correctement à cause du baiser de Sonny. Sa langue tournoyait autour de celle de Rafael comme s'il lui léchait le sexe.

La tête de Rafael se mit à tourner.

C'est là que Sonny rompit le baiser. Il se lécha les lèvres et avala. Ainsi que Rafael.

Sans préparation, Sonny se déplaça jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il retira délicatement le pantalon et le boxer de Rafael (gris).

Une fois de plus, Rafael remarqua que les mains de Sonny tremblaient légèrement. C'était presque mignon de le voir nerveux.

Sans plus de caresse, Sonny prit le sexe de Rafael dans sa bouche. Il resserra ses lèvres et bougea la tête de haut en bas.

Immédiatement, une chaleur éclata à l'intérieur de Rafael. Cette jolie bouche le suçait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Sonny commença à se servir de sa main.

Rafael sentit rapidement cette chaleur dans son entrejambe monter jusque dans son sexe. Son orgasme approchait rapidement.

Ce baiser profond avait extrêmement excité Rafael. L'orgasme de Sonny avait aussi été très intense. Donc, il n'arriverait pas tenir plus longtemps

Rafael sentit les yeux de Sonny sur lui quand il jouit. L'orgasme fut rapide et fort. Rafael savoura chaque seconde.

Quand il vit Sonny lever la tête, Rafael le regarda.

Les lèvres de Sonny étaient serrées, il le regarda avec une question dans les yeux. Alors Rafael le tira par l'épaule pour un baiser.

Il se dégusta sur la langue de Sonny.

Cet homme embrassait passionnément. C'était magnifique.

Il rompit le baiser avant de s'y perdre. Ils respiraient tous les deux assez lourdement. Sonny était allongé sur lui et Rafael lécha un peu de sueur sur la tempe de Sonny. C'était sucré et salé.

Sonny posa son front sur celui de Rafael. Il sentait le poids de Sonny sur lui, leurs poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre. La chaleur de Sonny sur sa peau lui faisait du bien. Rafael avait les yeux fermés et appréciait l'odeur de Sonny. Il sentait le sexe.

Ce sentiment bizarre se glissa à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

Alors Rafael l'écarta rapidement. « Je vais me doucher », annonça-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, Rafael alla dans la salle de bain. Il regarda ses yeux verts dans le miroir. Il se sentait bien.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de sperme sur lui mais il a lavé le désordre dû à la salive dans la douche.

Quand il sortit, il se brossa rapidement les dents. Il sortit la brosse à dents de Sonny de la dernière fois hors de la cabine et la plaça à la vue de tous. Il prit la serviette que Sonny avait utilisée la dernière fois du double crochet où elle était suspendue à côté de la sienne depuis le dernier week-end et la plaça sur le lavabo.


End file.
